1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to buckle assemblies and more particularly to that class which automatically disengages the ends of a pair of straps upon a sufficient tensional force being exerted thereupon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with safety buckle devices primarily intended for use in motor vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 2,869,200 issued on Jan. 20, 1959 H. P. Peters et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,901 issued on July 18, 1972 to R. J. Monti both teach quick release buckle arrangements for seatbelt devices installed in motor vehicles. Both employ a lever which when manually pivoted outwardly from the body of the apparatuses, causes the adjacent ends of the belts to become disengaged.
Both of the aforementioned patents suffer the common deficiency of requiring the user to manually disengage the belts after impact. This requirement tends to cause a number of safety belt users to avoid the use of the safety belt for fear of becoming trapped strapped within the vehicle after a collision.